A Taste of Danger
by mangaanime
Summary: As Spock grows distant another intellectual on board has captured Nyota's attention.
1. Chapter 1

"You look exquisite"

She paused and slowly turned towards the source. This man, Khan, formerly known to the crew as John Harrison was starting squarely at her.

He was assigned to the sick bay by Kirk and she had just come down for a check-up with McCoy after their fight on Klingon.

His gaze was intense, it almost made her want to look away, but instead she stared squarely back.

"Thank you" she whispered while looking at him inquisitively.

He was supposed to be on their side now. Trying to take down the commander that sentenced his people to death, but she and the rest of the crew were still suspicious.

"Your eyes, they are captivating, much like looking into a nebula or a star exploding and expanding into a galaxy"

His raspy baritone whispered as it peered at her.

She smiled cautiously at the comment "How fitting" she said "My name is Nyota."

"Ahh" he said "The Swahili for Star is it not?"

"Indeed" she replied still captivated by his gaze.

His gaze was much more sinister and dangerous than hers was, she could even see a bit of lust mixed in. His gaze reminded her of the cobra she had seen as a young child while visiting the market.

She wondered if she was skilled enough in language to be the pungi player to his cobra, this was a dangerous game of world play they were in engaging in. She could end up bitten and struck with his venom as she had seen happen to Kirk many times, even the infamous Spock had been outsmarted on occasion by this man.

"Tell me" he rasped "Are you taken?"

She was surprised by his forwardness but by looking at his face she could tell he would not back down.

For a moment she hesitated, even she did not know the status of her relationship anymore. It had become apparent to her that Spock's affection for Kirk was only growing, leaving their relationship in the dust.

No matter how she tried to make him open up, he would only do so when Kirk was around, and seeing how passionate he became around Kirk was only starting to hurt. She could not endure such masochism much longer and she was already debating when to let him free.

"Ahh I see" Khan said with a slow smirk "A relationship in trouble perhaps?" he started to walk towards her "A wayward lover is a useless one, one who lacks passion and depth cannot expand your love or open you to new experiences any more than your own hand"

She angrily blushed at the innuendo but refused to dignify him with a response, she was not Kirk, she would not rise to the bait.

"If it were me" he continued as he came in close to her ear and whispered "I could expand your mind and explore your body in ways your Vulcan could never dream of."

Nyota smiled tightly before her response "Thanks but I think I'll stick to my own hand" she started to briskly walk toward the door when she heard Khan call out,

"My temporary quarters are in room 1125 Nyota, should you ever change your mind." As the door shut Nyota knew she needed to think, and she would be doing a lot of it on this sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Just a quick author's note. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED OR FAVORITED. This is going to be my first series ever so it means a lot to me so anyone who comments please know it's you that make me inspired and want to update so as long as you comment the more I'll keep going! I was going to originally label this M for mature because I am planning on having a lemon with Khan and Nyota in this is (if you couldn't already tell) but I can make it a separate optional one shot and keep this one T for Teen. Just let me know which you guys prefer and make sure to comment! I know there are plenty of you out there and you all deserve a thank you, so without further ado here's the new chapter!**

As she walked back to her quarters Nyota continued to think.

She could not rashly make such a decision to take on a new lover without really knowing him. Although her bed had gone cold from Spock's absence Nyota was not sure she was ready to take on any more challenges.

Part of her wondered how much easier things would have been if she had taken Kirk up on his offer. If she hadn't scorned him in turn to chase after a cold and confused half Vulcan who did everything he could to suppress his human side. At times she regretted chasing him and at others she didn't. The intellectual stimulation was one of the main reasons she stayed with Spock, she saw him as her equal. But it was clear to her now Spock had found his equal in someone else, the very same Jim Kirk she pushed away.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she entered into her room and saw Spock there waiting.

He awkwardly stood by her dresser while staring at their photo.

She remembered that day well, the one when she graduated Starfleet and their relationship became official. The consummation of said relationship was a memory she held dear but she doubted they would ever come together again in such a passion. But with Khan she had no need to wonder about a lack of passion, she could see it in his eyes, in the way that he spoke in a strong commanding voice. She knew him to be super human and of superior intellect but she needed a way to gauge him as a man.

As she continued to think she unknowingly stared at Spock who in turn began to fidget, quite unlike his normal Vulcan behavior.

"Nyota" he spoke quickly "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the mess hall for dinner, I have been busy lately and the captain has informed me it is unfair to you that I have not been able to take our evening meals together."

At she looked at him continue to fidget suddenly it all made sense, why Spock would show up after weeks of fighting suddenly to ask her to dinner. This was not an awkward apology or an attempt at reconciliation; this was matter of pleasing Kirk and evading any prying questions as to their sudden detachment.

She could not fault Spock for his logic, his killing two birds with one stone. She decided to take pity on him and an idea came, to use him for a plan of her own. This entire ship had become a stage, a game of sorts with a few essential players, and although Nyota was not super human or Vulcan she knew how to play to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm probably always going to have an author's note here. I understand everyone wants longer chapters but I'd rather update more often and it this point it will probably be every few days if not more! I write when I'm inspired which is fairly often as this point since I just saw the movie the day it came out. I'm glad you all like this and special shout out to NerdAndProudForever for being so supportive. And to ashes2342, Y0ursTru3ly, LadyInglorion, At Loose Ends, casey, Trelunas, Sunshine, Sekowari, Amethystaqua, girlygirl, Becky115, Scarlettfox, Rooster, melmick9122, Fall Equinox, markie804, Azure, Tayler Snape13, and MUSTARDJAR. I've thanked most of you personally but for those of you who signed in as guests to comment I want to thank you all as well. Same goes for all of you who have favorite this or wanted updated from this story. I'm writing because I've been on the other side of the fence many times, it makes me happy to write it and I know how happy it makes me to read a great story. So we're all in this together! And not without further ado here's a new chapter for you all :D**

As Nyota and Spock walked awkwardly next to each other toward the mess hall they were stopped by Kirk.

"Hey good to see you guys together! Uhura could I talk to you for a second?"

Nyota had to keep herself from smirking at the brief flicker of confusion and hurt she saw on Spock's face.

"Sure Kirk, we'll see you inside Spock."

As Spock left she turned to Kirk who had an unnaturally serious expression on his face.

"Seriously Uhura what's going on, you and Spock have been acting weird for weeks! Especially you! You've become so cold to everyone on board, what happened?"

It was true Nyota had changed starkly from her vibrant self lately but what could she do.

Love can change a person, sometimes for the better, and others for the worse.

Spock was becoming more empathetic and kind from his love of Kirk, but as his love for Nyota declined in turn, she had started to change into someone else.

To see all her efforts end in vain; to see the man she loved, cried for, and fought for, love someone else had broken her.

Nyota would never be the same.

She still loved all of her comrades dearly and thought of them as family, but watching Spock pine after Kirk had made her cynical and bitter. She was tired of crying and getting angry just for Spock to brush her off. She no longer had it in her to fight for a relationship only one of them wanted.

Nyota was not she was not sure she ever wanted to return to being the naïve lieutenant she used to be. She was finally growing up, learning to accept when to move on, and re-evaluate who was worth her time and effort. She would no longer waste tears or emotions on someone who would not love her just as passionately.

"Nothings up Kirk" she lied "It's just a normal fight; you know how unyielding he can be."

While Kirk did not seem satisfied with her answer she realized she could care less what Kirk thought. While she still thought of him as a friend, part of her could not help but feel resentful toward him.

She brushed past him to enter the mess hall and headed towards their normal table. As she came upon the table she was surprised to see Khan seated at there as well. She then realized he was probably there because Kirk had not finished interrogating him.

As she walked to her customary seat next to Spock she noticed it was also directly across from Khan, their eyes met briefly for a heated look before she and Kirk took a seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! You all requested a longer chapter with more Khan and Nyota interaction so here it is! The next chapter will have even more of it so stay tuned! Big shout out to everyone who commented and seriously PLEASE COMMENT even if it's just to tell me to update more or if you have any other suggestions you want me to implement! Thank you to everyone who favorites and story alerted this as well. Now, on with the show! **

As the other commanders trickled in Nyota tried to eat without giving in and returning Khan's burning gaze.

"Tell me Nyota have you thought about my offer?" he said with his hint of a smirk as he stared at her.

"What offer is he speaking of Nyota? And why does he know your first name?" Spock said with a slight frown on his face.

Nyota raised an eyebrow at the challenge; clearly Khan was trying to get a reaction out of her. This was all just game to him. His smile was like a cat who was toying with its' already captured prey.

But Nyota was no slow witted mouse.

She did not become the lieutenant of communications for her good looks or charm; it was her skills that got her there.

"I saw him in the medical bay, he offered to teach me some dead languages that did not survive these last 300 years and my name origin came up in the process. " She replied while looking at Khan, who in turn looked very pleased at her quick thinking.

He was testing her she realized, to see if she was worth chasing. She supposed a pretty face was not enough of a challenge for him, so a battle of wits was sure to ensure.

"There are many things I can teach you Nyota" he rasped "All you have to do is ask"

As all of the commanders were finally seated Spock was cut off from his reply and Kirk began to speak to the crew.

"Alright I know we've all got questions here for Khan and I feel it's only fair for all of you to ask him questions yourself. We're all in this together so we move forward as a team."

Nyota saw amusement dancing in Khan's eyes and for a second she was worried the captain may have made a mistake. Maybe Khan was just using them all, she would not put it past him.

"I have a question, what the hell are you?" McCoy said.

"A super human in short superior in every way" Khan replied. McCoy snorted at the statement.

"I have a question" Nyota said while staring at Khan. His gaze snapped to her as he watched her curiously.

"Why did you save us?"

Everyone looked at Khan for his answer.

He could of easily trans-warped away but for some reason he stayed long enough to save their lives.

Khan paused at the question before replying "I told Kirk the truth, I was using his conscience, and I will do anything to regain what I have lost." He paused "I could have watched you all die but I did not because it would have been a waste. Clearly you sent your best and brightest out to negotiate with the Klingons," he said while looking at Nyota "but your strongest is where you have a problem." Khan finished with a hint of disdain as he directed his gaze at Spock and Kirk.

Spock was quick to jump to their defense "Are you implying that we are not sufficiently skill in hand to hand combat? The academy requires-"

"The academy requires nothing more than a lesson in boxing and basic weapons handling" Khan cut him off before continuing. "If you want to stand a chance again the trained men on Admiral Marcus's ship you need to retrain your crew. Human skills deteriorate overtime; in addition to that going for long periods of time without practicing your skills will render them nearly useless."

The room fell silent as everyone at the table took in what Khan said. "I would be willing to offer my services in return for the chance to regain my people you have given me. I will train your crew one on one while we are waiting to return to earth or for Admiral Marcus to respond."

Everyone shared a tense look and everyone turned to Kirk.

"Okay" he said "Let's do it". Spock looked horrified at Kirk's response "Captain I do not think-"

"Spock is this not the most logical option?" Nyota cut him off, he in turn looked shocked at her and Khan's smirk started to widen.

She continued her explanation while looking directly at Khan "We need to improve our combat skills and here is someone who took down more Klingons than all of us combined, it only makes sense for us to expand our skill set by learning from him." Spock saw he was clearly outnumbered so he remained silent instead of responding.

As she glanced at Khan could see the lust returning to his eyes and the blue almost seemed to glow across the table. The color was hypnotic and she had to turn her attention elsewhere before she was sucked in.

"Okay well if you all are going to be training tomorrow then you need sleep" McCoy ordered. "So everyone go to bed! Out!"

People started wandering away from the table but Khan and Nyota remained at their seats.

"Nyota" McCoy said while looking at her sternly.

"Don't worry doctor I will make sure she gets back to her room with sufficient enough time for rest" Khan said with his hint of a smirk he always wore around her.

His intense gaze was set on Nyota and now that most people had left she chose to return it with one of her own.

McCoy looked at Nyota.

"Don't worry doctor, I can handle myself" Nyota replied, she did not break eye contact with Khan as she responded.

McCoy wandered off for the night mumbling something about stubborn intellectuals.

And as the mess hall door closed, it was once again just the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who commented and here's a new chapter. The next chapter is going to be an OPTIONAL LEMON. I know some people may not like them so feel free to skip them you won't be missing anything important. But for those of you that want smut the next chapter is for all of you ;D (and me too haha). Anyway enjoy the show!**

"So tell me Nyota, what is it you want me to teach you?"

Khan spoke as his eyes trailed over her. She could feel his gaze burn upon her skin as it trailed up to her mouth. His lust was boiling over and overflowing into his body language. He looked ready to jump across the table, tear off her clothes, and take her on the floor.

It was a tempting offer his eyes were promising, but Nyota could not commit just yet.

"Well" Nyota began "Although it is true there is much you can teach me, there are only a few things I wish to learn" she replied with a slow smile.

Khan looked intrigued at the change of pace she was setting, at the counter offer her eyes seemed to present. This would be no quick tryst in a dark corner, at least not yet, Nyota wanted that and more. She wanted to be satisfied mentally and physically, she was in no rush for them to peak too quickly.

Khan then chose to lean back into his seat with a quirk of an eyebrow and his hint of a smirk.

"The question is though Khan, what do you want from me?" Nyota said while carefully watching him.

His looked at her with a very different expression in his eyes. One she could not quite place.

"What I want is my crew, in addition to a new member that could be of use"

Nyota was genuinely surprised. The shock must have shown on her face as Khan continued to speak.

"You seem surprised" Khan rasped with amusement.

She could not deny the truth, Khan's answer had caught her off guard. "Indeed I am."

"The choice is yours of course." Khan remarked "But I fail to see why you would stay on a ship where your efforts go largely unnoticed, your affections unreciprocated, and your captain an utterly incompetent buffoon."

Nyota had to keep from smiling after Khan's observations and concluded most of what he had said was true.

"Its family" She replied softly "It is family that keeps me here."

Khan wore a thoughtful expression after her remark. It was a much softer look she had never seen on him before.

"The bonds of a crew are not something I take lightly." Khan said quietly. "But even family members eventually move on."

Nyota decided she would at least think about his offer, it was not one he seemed to be proposing lightly either. Although she was unhappy with how things were on the Enterprise she could not make a decision about leaving so lightly. But part of her wondered what life on another crew would be like, and more specifically, what a life with Khan would be like.

"I'll think about it" Nyota said finally.

Khan nodded at her response, afterwards the naughty gleam returned to his eyes.

"So what was there anything you wanted from me tonight Nyota, tell me, there must be something?"

"Maybe" she responded "A test."

He looked intrigued and aroused as he stood up from the table and came behind her.

"What kind of test" he rasped directly in her ear. The sensation sent shivers through her body as though his words had burned a trail down her spine.

For once her mind had gone blank. She found herself outsmarted and before she could recover she found herself being pushed onto the table with Khan above her trailing his fingers down her face.

"Nyota" he continued speaking into her ear, his deep voice and feathered touches were starting to make her wet.

"I can use many of my abilities to please you, would you like that?" He smoothed his hands down her curves before they landed at her ass and squeezed.

Although Nyota was battling when to start this affair, she was never more sure she wanted this.

She nodded her consent.


	6. Optional Lemon

**This story has sexual content for anyone out there who may not know what a lemon is. Like I said this is optional so feel free to wait for the next installment if it makes you uncomfortable to read. For the rest of us, enjoy ;) **

She was then pushed forcefully back onto the table as Khan attacked her mouth.

He wanted to dominate her, she could tell as she looked into his heated gaze.

He leaned back and licked his lips as his eyes roamed slowly over her body.

The next thing she knew Khan was ripping off her panties and went on his knees to be eye level with her pussy. He looked hungryas he slowly spread her open.

Nyota had to whimper at the sensation, and cried out when he blew air onto her clit.

He slowly licked a path up her legs and was in no hurry as he licked her opening.

As she started to leak he worked his tongue into her and moved his hand to rub her thighs as they quivered on the table.

Nyota whimpered more as Khan slowly licked his way up to her clit. He gave it a few sucks before he stopped and looked up at her.

When she realized he stopped she looked down too his piercing eyes. Never had he looked so attractive.

"Beg" he rasped, then slowly licked her whole pussy before waiting.

Nyota knew she would not be satisfied if she did not play along and started to plead.

Once he was satisfied he returned with vigor to her clit and started to lick and suck faster.

He took one of his hands that was squeezing her thighs and shoved a few fingers into her mouth.

Nyota was surprised to find she liked the domination and became wetter as she sucked on them.

He then brought the fingers down to her and slowly started to ease one in.

"My, you're so tight" he rasped with a slight laugh.

She moaned as his fingers slowly started to fuck her. It had been so long since she and Spock had sex she was indeed very tight.

"Tell me does he not fuck you anymore" he spoke while his fingers started to move faster and he looked at her. "Has it been so long since a man made you cum?"

His dirty talk was making her even wetter so she started to plead for his mouth to help finish her off.

"Such a dirty girl" Khan said with a laugh and turned her over. He started to knead her ass and spanked her, she jolted at the feeling as she started to drip down her thighs.

He then started to tease her by sucking on her entrance lightly and moving his finger to her clit and rubbing in slow circles. Nyota had never been teased so long in her life and her body was responding in ways she had never felt before.

He then flipped her back over before slowly adding two fingers into her and sucking her clit.

As he started to flick his tongue Nyota could feel herself coming undone. She had to keep from screaming by biting down on one of Khan's fingers and he moaned at the pain.

As she lay back on the table satisfied she saw Khan's member next to her face.

"Suck" he commanded and she set to work doing just that.

He was huge as she suspected and slowly worked her tongue up and down his length.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to his tip where despite his urging she slowly took her time trailing her tongue around it.

She started to lick faster as he dripped with pre-cum and eventually took the tip into her mouth and started to suck.

He started to curse in an alien language and Nyota found herself more turned on by the sound.

She started to suck faster and relaxed her throat so she could take more of his length into her mouth.

She finally started deep throating him when Khan started to pull her hair as he worked his way in and out of her mouth.

She sucked and hummed until Khan came with a low growl, she made sure to lick him clean as he did her.

When she finished and looked up Khan looked at her even more intensely than before he stroked a few fingers down her face.

She smiled, softly and satisfied in return as she jumped off the table.

"Come on" she said "I'll even let you walk me to my room".


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy moving and have a new job to keep me busy plus I wasn't feeling inspired. I did read some of the other Khan/Nyota fanfiction though and it revved me back up! I can't really promise un update schedule anymore but I will try my best to do at least once a month. And as much as I love your comments that keep me going let me make one thing clear. I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMMING AND NON CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If you don't like how I write Khan or Nyota in this fanfiction FEEL FREE TO WRITE YOUR OWN. But unless you have the balls and take the time out of your life to do so, don't come around spewing out how you think I need to be writing my story. I know most of you are lovely and support me and keep me going but for those of you are just here to troll or make yourself feel superior, please leave. That all being said most of you are lovely so PLEASE COMMENT it really does inspire me. Not without further ado! Here's the new chapter! :D**

As they walked back to her quarters they were silent. They did not hold hands or engage in affection, and Khan surprisingly was not wearing his trademark smug grin. The feelings between them were evident, satisfaction, and curiosity. While they did not fully do the deed both of them were satisfied with dragging things out. The slow burn would consume them both and they enjoyed it. As they walked into the lift Nyota felt some of her old self-doubt crept into her, did he find her promiscuous? Would he make snide comments in front of the crew and embarrass her? Suddenly she was not as self-assured as she had been; she wondered if she was to say anything to him.

"So" she began to speak as she turned to him "I am curious as to your opinion of me after what just happened"

Khan raised an eyebrow and looked at her amusedly "The Nyota is what I would at the very least call a very intimate encounter" she chuckled nervously at the remark as he continued "My opinion of your intelligence and beauty have not changed, my opinion of your personality has improved, and I still find myself fantasizing about how I will have you."

She felt a little more confident after his response and responding with a teasing flirtation in kind.

"How you will have me?" She asked with a grin "A little narcissistic aren't we? Who says I won't change my mind"

She felt herself slammed into the lift wall as Khan pressed up against her and ground his erection into her. He pulled back her hair and whispered in his ear as he spoke.

"I will have you Nyota, rest assured" he purred as his nose down from her ear to her collar.

She quickly twisted away before he opened his mouth to her collar. He looked at her slightly impressed "I was going to mark you, you are correct in your assumption. But be careful Nyota, if you are not, this whole crew will know you are mine."

It could not be denied that Khan would always be his snarky, possessive, and domineering self but Nyota found herself not minding as she thought she would. She was excited at the idea of a challenge.

As the came upon her door they shared one more heated look.

"Tomorrow Nyota" Khan rasped as he walked away.

Nyota smiled as she entered into her room.

As she made her way to her bed she had to admit to herself, she was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
